Take it All
by lOlA97
Summary: A Triangle Involving Bonnie/Klaus/Damon. The Witch is very much wanted. Who will she choose? Based on reviews and a story where reviewers decide! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Take It All

By Lola

A/N : So, I decided to make a fan fic surrounding a love triangle of Bonnie/Klaus/Damon not really involving the shows recent drama. I decided to just write a fic about the three. I'm not having an endgame in this fic, I am hoping for some to have Team Klaus or Team Damon, by your reviews I'll see where Bonnie will be led to and who she will be with ^.^ It's based on your opinions and reviews!  
>Also, a little warning. It is Rated M, so, hints for having mature themes and scenes and language. Also, pardon for any misspellings or grammar errors!<br>Please Review!

Intro : Worries

Bonnie's POV

Morning was at a brink as Bonnie Bennett, stepped out of her yellow house. Mystic Falls, had a bright sun gleaming in the sky and the wind was breezed with lush white clouds lingering on the sky.  
>Mostly pictured as a cheery day. Not at all.<br>Bonnie, was scurrying to school. From all the drama of Klaus and the originals, she had been a bit back from school. Mostly her homework was spells and her textbook was her grimoire . She needed to get back on school, it was senior year after all.  
>The witch had her long black curls bundled up into a messy bun with jeans and a white tank top with a sweater as she approached the school.<br>Students were already flooding in and from afar she could pick up the sight of Elena's chocolate streaks and Caroline's long legged stride.  
>"Hey Bonnie!" The two friends greeted her as she gave her quick hugs before walking up the long flight of stairs to the school.<br>"Hey guys," She smiled sheepishly before brushing an annoying strand of hair behind her ear, taking notice in the glazed look of Caroline as she passed by Tyler and kept her gazed down, "Care, are you okay?" Bonnie asked softly as she looked at her friend.  
>The blonde only blinked and looked over at Bonnie and Elena, "Of course, everything's fine." She assured in a chirpy voice as she tried to pull on a genuine smile.<br>Elena frowned, "Caroline, we've known you ever since kinder. We /know/ you're not fine. It's the biggest lie a girl can tell,"  
>"Besides, you can tell us anything." Bonnie added with a nod as she comfortly rubbed her shoulder.<br>Caroline sighed as she nodded, "I know, it's just... Ever since the whole 'Tyler is sired with Klaus and I got bit and then cured by weird freaky hybrid blood with some type of voodoo and this long speech of how life is beautiful and this is coming from a hybrid for God's sake! I can't think-"  
>"Caroline! A word at a time!" Elena breathed.<br>The blonde sucked in a breath as she nodded, "I know I'm talking too much," She groaned as she rubbed her temples, "I'm just losing it. Maybe the blood has given me side effects like birth control pills." She said in a dragging voice.  
>Bonnie, frowned deeply as she pursed her lips, "You're okay, Caroline. You have a lot on your plate, Tyler and the recent blood cravings and... well... Klaus.. But I'm positive that everything will be okay. Maybe Tyler will be able to break his bond with Klaus." She encouraged, even if it was possible that what she said wasn't exactly true. Hints, for Caroline's bite from the werewolf. He was about to rebel against the original, but yet it came back into him and he bit his girlfriend whom, was on her deathbed before the Almighty Big Bad Vampire, came to her rescue.<br>Caroline, didn't fail to mention it to her friends, Klaus's encouraging speech for her to keep living and become one of /him/. The blonde of course didn't want to die, and took up his offer. Ever since then, the two happened to be having a type of bond themselves.  
>Caroline, shook her head stubbornly, "No... I really don't think he will, Bon." She said with her own dread within her usually chirped voice. The new hybrid frowned and smiled weakly at her friends, "It's okay... I'll be okay." She assured before giving a small wave and heading off to her class.<br>Leaving, Bonnie and Elena.  
>"I'm worried about her," The brunette said quietly as she bit her lip with furrowed brows.<br>"I know. Me too... but she's a big girl, she'll handle it.. I'm positive of that," Bonnie nodded.  
>Elena, nodded in agreement before flickering her brown orbs back to Bonnie, "Have... have you heard from Stefan?" She asked slowly.<br>Bonnie, licked her lip before answering, "Not really... I'm guessing he hasn't been around since... the confession?" She guessed, remembering the small talk of Elena kissing Damon. Apparently, she had confessed the event to Stefan and he didn't respond to it. Elena, saying he only looked confused and lost in a moment.  
>Elena, shook her head with a gulp as she brushed a strand behind her ear, "No... I'm beginning to think that I... I.. I broke him more than he's already been."<br>Bonnie, only remained silent. Knowing that her friend had committed a mistake and something that wasn't worthy of her, she knew Elena was better than that. And she did know that her friend was regretful of the kiss and she /did/ love Stefan. And then again, /did/ feel something for Damon. Bonnie, couldn't say no to that. Damon, was there whilst Stefan was with Klaus. During that time they must've bonded and the girl who was vulnerable must've felt something towards the sly vampire.  
>Bonnie, never was phased by his charm, but others were.<br>"We should get to class," Bonnie nodded, deciding to change the subject smoothly as she patted Elena's shoulder and walked to their History class.

**A/N** : I know it's short, but chapter one is coming up soon! Please Review and comment ideas!


	2. Exquisite Realization : 1

A/N : Alrighty, here's chapter one! Thanks for the reviews :D it means a lot. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.  
>As always, please review and comment some ideas!<p>

Chapter One : An Exquisite Realization

Bonnie's POV

The school day had passed in a blurring haze, starting off with History class and all those other classes that bored your mind to practical holes. Bonnie, put her textbooks in her locker before sliding her bag over her shoulder and heading out of the school with Elena and Caroline by her side.  
>Caroline, had managed to cheer up a bit during lunch to cut the cravings and the day was going normally.<br>However, this all ended when they stepped out of the school and spotted a sleek and pitch black Camaro SS parked right up front at the curb of the school. And leaning on it with a posture of smugness and pride with arms crossed over their chest and ankles crossed with a pair of black boots was the hybrid, Klaus.  
>The three girls furrowed their brows and widened their eyes in confusion.<br>"Klaus? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked with oblivion as she gulped a bit.  
>The dirty blonde with pouty lips only smirked as he leaned off the car and approached the girls, "Oh, you know. Just wandering around Mystic Falls. After all it's my new found home." He chided.<br>Bonnie, arched a slick brow as she examined the original, even if the gang of friends had just viewed him now as 'irrelevant' she still didn't like the idea of an original lurking around the small town. "New found home?" She echoed, "I don't think Mystic Falls is your refuge, Klaus."  
>"Well well well, the witch speaks." Klaus said with a small snigger, "If I'm not mistaken, America is a free country after all."<br>Elena, scoffed, "Look, it's been weeks without any trouble and right now we're not asking for anything-"  
>Klaus cut the brunette off with non caring, "I'm not looking for trouble," He gasped in an innocent manner, "Oh, no no no, of course not. I've gotten over that phase, perhaps redemption can be my new hobby." He said with his hands out in gesture of a truce.<br>Caroline, had her blonde brows knitted tightly together, "Redemption? That's one hell of a surprise."  
>"Well, what can I say? I'm full of surprises." Klaus winked.<br>Bonnie, shook her head with a snort, "/Well/, you can take your 'Shaw shank Redemption' card and your car and speed off, leave us alone. We don't want any part of your games, Klaus." She said firmly, urging her friends to follow past the hybrid.  
>Only to her dread, the other two girls walked off faster than she did and she was the one to be held back. The original had his hand cupped at her forearm as he brought her back to him, "Oh, com'on, Bennett. You're always the forgiving one, aren't you?" He purred as he examined the witch. His dark eyes scanning every feature of her face as if he was examining an expensive painting.<br>Bonnie, felt her throat close up a bit by how close she was to the menacing man, "Let go of me," She snapped as she snagged her arm back and straightened out her shirt, "If you want to fool someone, go somewhere else. You aren't fooling me." She said with a glare of her eyes before turning on her heel and walking off behind her friends.  
>Klaus, rolled his eyes before whistling to a Frank Sinatra tune as he pounced back into his sleek car and drove off past the girls.<br>Caroline, scoffed as he left, "I don't even know why he came to see us. What does he think? We're going to be his pack of supporters for his menacing ways?" She riddled.  
>Elena, sighed as she shook her head, "We just have to keep tabs on him. Even if he isn't doing anything right now, we still cannot trust him." She concluded.<br>Bonnie, had her lips pouted in concentration as the girls made their way to Mystic Grill. The hotspot for their usual hang out place and where almost every student in Robert E Lee, went to.  
>The three rang up to a booth and chatted about school and other dramas besides the encounter with Klaus.<br>Bonnie, mindlessly glared down at her reflection in a shiny spoon before flickering her hazel eyes over to the bar. Not surprised as she spotted Damon Salvatore, dressed in velvet black. Black leather jacket and jeans with black boots. His brunette hair, messy and sprinting in every direction. She only saw his back, his shoulders slumped into a casual posture with the girls' History teacher, Alaric.  
>The two unlikely companions were feasting in beer and bourbon, as usual after a long day. At first the two hated each other, but somehow just became casual friends.<br>Mostly, everyone started off hating Damon Salvatore and his cocky ways. And eventually grew to 'put up' with him. Much like, Elena, who actually didn't just 'put up' with him. But 'like' him.  
>Bonnie, on the other hand... never really trusted the vampire completely. But she could tell that he did/ actually care. But as always, Bonnie kept her tabs and she liked it that way.  
>As the three girls munched on mozzarella sticks, the expected vampire popped in and slid into the empty booth besides Bonnie, since Elena and Caroline sat together.<br>"So, how's the girly chatting going on?" He asked with a quirking smirk as he swiftly let an arm rest behind Bonnie's shoulders, whom looked over and scowled before popping another stick into her mouth.  
>Caroline, looked annoyed as she rolled her eyes, "None of your concern, Demon/,"  
>"Ah, Barbie, I'm the only one who gives nicknames here." He concluded with a knowing tone.<br>Elena, only rolled her eyes with a light snicker. Usually, finding his cocky humor amusing.  
>'Sick,' Bonnie mentally thought, a little frustrated with the thought of her friend actually okay with Damon's attitude. Then again, you can't teach an old dog new tricks.<br>Damon, looked over at the witch with a small glint of amusement, "Hello, Bonnie," He greeted with a dragging in his tone as his eyes flickered all around her, much like Klaus.  
>Bonnie, couldn't help but roll her eyes too, "Do you mind scooting away? You don't always have to breathe down people's necks." She snapped.<br>Damon, pouted falsely, "Don't lie, witch. My breath just sends shivers down your spine," He chided as he got even closer.  
>Bonnie, felt the familiar feeling from earlier. The tightening of her throat and her heart speeding. The actions were only cut off from the clearing of a throat, which was Elena. Who looked flustered.<br>"Klaus, came to our school today," She blurted as if wanting to disrupt the tension between Damon and Bonnie.  
>Damon, blinked but didn't look over at Elena as he tilted his head at Bonnie, "No wonder... I can smell him/ all over you." He said quietly.  
>Bonnie, knitted her brows, "He just grabbed me, nothing more." She stated flatly before taking a sip of her coke, catching eyes with Caroline who looked at her suspiciously.<br>Elena, was confused by her doe like eyes flickering between Bonnie and Damon, as always. "What did he do?" She asked slowly.  
>"Nothing," Bonnie insisted, "He only held me back and tried to fool me... but he didn't. Everything is fine."<br>"Oh, that's what they all say," Damon riddled, "Did he threaten you? Because I'll be glad to assist my fist into his jaw.."  
>Bonnie, gaped at the vampire with a look of stunning, "What? Why do you even care?"<br>Damon, gave her the same look, "What? If he threatened you, it's dangerous." He countered.  
>The witch still couldn't understand as she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, looking back at her friends, "Guys, I should get going. I have to practice spells and do my homework. I'm totally failing." She breathed as she grabbed her bag and elbowed the vampire slightly, "Excuse me." She said flatly, avoiding his eyes at all costs and the eyes of her flustered friends.<br>Damon, only set his jaw as he slid out, "Off you go, ma'lady." He said sarcastically with a little narrowing of his bright orbs.  
>Bonnie, only ignored him and walked ahead and out of the grill. The fresh air hitting her and clearing her thoughts of absolute confusion and frustration. What was that look in Damon's eye? That type of own threatening in his tone? She didn't get it.<br>Damon, never really showed that type of expressions and speaking. At least, never around her. Bonnie, only shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair. Sighing lightly as she approached her house. A type of warm feeling running to her as she was greeted by the warmth of her home and heading towards the kitchen for some hot cocoa to clear her mind. Not failing to snap her fingers and set the fireplace.  
>However, the witch didn't have one clue that a pair of dark grey eyes watched before she entered the house.<br>The hybrid sat in his Camaro with a hand gripped at the steering wheel and leaning with his elbow propped on the arm rest, his fingers tapping his bottom lip lightly as he examined the witch from afar. Taking in her way of walking and the type of freedom in her strut.  
>Seeing, her black curls fall out of her messy bun as she shook her hair out. The curls cascading around her olive skinned shoulders and her walk filled with confidence. Hell, why wouldn't she have it? How come someone as sneaky as Klaus, hadn't realized what an exquisite woman, Bonnie Bennett, was?<br>He scoffed as he shook his head, licking his lips lightly as he formed a little plan in his mind, "I need to have her... I will have her." He mentally planned as he nodded with a small devious smirk, starting up his car and driving away from the small yellow cottage home.


	3. Attitude : 2

Chapter Two : Attitude

**A/N** : So here's another chapter. I Hope you all enjoy!  
>Remember, to review and give ideas please!<p>

Bonnie's POV

The week went by in a rapid manner as Saturday raised. The morning peek had streamed through Bonnie's window as the caramel skinned teenager groaned and turned over

on her bed, only to find herself landing on the floor in a thump. "Shit," She mumbled with laziness as she sat up and ran a hand through her long black curls. For a moment looking at them as they slipped between her fingers, Bonnie felt

different. And she wasn't sure of why, after all she had gotten past the wonder of that day in Mystic Grill with the tension between her and Damon.  
>But today she just felt different, as if wanting to take a deep breath and just change into something different from herself.<br>Bonnie, ignored the feeling as she stood and took a quick shower and some breakfast before heading out the door. Taking in the sunny day with warm weather as she simply wore a red shirt and jeans with heeled boots. She wasn't sure if Elena or Caroline were busy, but figured to leave them alone as she headed to the square. The witch had decided to take a day for herself, go shopping like

any normal teenager and possibly get a hair cut. She needed it, her hair was growing long and took long. She wanted a new edge, something different.  
>Bonnie, made her way into the hair salon as she waited patiently and got a seat. The lady running her fingers through Bonnie's curls.<br>"So, what's the style you want, honey?" The middle aged woman asked with a friendly smile Bonnie, tilted her head lightly, "Something different... A change." She nodded. And from there, Bonnie walked out of the salon with a new hair and clothes from her shopping spree. Her hair short in a pixie cut with a few curls caressing her cheeks with a

few bangs. It was drastic from her long curls that were in the past. Her hair was chin length and was dressed with grey faded jeans and combat boots with a purple top and a

pairing cropped black leather jacket. She felt better, like a fresh air and different. "Oh, well aren't you a little fierce one with a new haircut!" Klaus piped as he clapped his hands erratically. The hybrid right beside the witch as he grinned widely. Dimples

forming on his cheeks.  
>Bonnie, only clenched her jaw with annoyance as she pushed a black strand out of her eye. Huffing and puffing as she held her elbows and looked around the town square as<p>

she and the original stood outside of the hair salon.  
>"You Bennett Witches, so stubborn... yet so tempting," He purred as he traced her jaw line with a tender index finger.<br>Bonnie, bit away from him as she glared daggers, "Get your hands off of me," She demanded, "What do you want, Klaus?"  
>"Ah ah, now don't get on my snappy side, witch. All I'm trying to be/ is super duper nice to you, maybe get on /your/ nice side." The grey eyed vampire cooed.  
>Bonnie, scoffed as she rolled her hazel orbs, "Well, my nice side is non existent around you." She spat before walking along the sidewalk, only to be followed once more by the<p>

patter of Klaus's polished oxfords. "Why don't you just get on Caroline's nice side? You're often with her."  
>"Is that jealousy I hear?" He queried with an amused dance in his eyes as he examined the witch's rear end.<br>Bonnie, instantly stopped in her tracks as she twirled around and glared fury, "I am not jealous!" She declared, "Caroline is /my/ best friend! However, I wouldn't want her

with a scumbag like you!"  
>"Oh, com'on, Bonnie. I'm not as bad as you think, how about you give me a small little chance? I gave up my hybrids and now all of you messed up my plans... However/, I

haven't messed up yours. I am quite content with my family back and... everything is in place. Hints, for why I am repenting." Klaus explained with his hands out in gesture

for a truce, a common gesture of his The clever witch hadn't taken her stupid pills that morning, so only shook her head with a gulp and a fierce glare, "Just back off, Klaus." She breathed before turning on her

heel and walking off.  
>Only to be blocked off again, "Why is it that you're the only one who just can't stand me?" He asked with an arched brow as he examined the girl.<br>Bonnie, only rolled her eyes, "/No one/, can stand you, Klaus." She remarked.  
>Klaus, shrugged, "True, but you cannot be in the same room with me for five seconds."<br>"Look, I have to go and I don't really have time for this." Bonnie breathed as she moved past him, looking over her shoulder for a moment as she walked. For a moment, actually taking in the looks of the original.  
>Short cropped dirty blonde hair and firm eyes that held the color of dark blue that looked grey, held plump lips, his lower lip jutted out a bit. The perfect dip on his upper lip.<p>

Broad shoulders with a built and very tall body. Klaus, practically had it. He /did/ have it. And Bonnie noticed it well, but still didn't fall for his charming ways as she continued

her walk. Shaking her head as she bumped shoulders with another girl, catching the familiar sight of long blonde waves.  
>"Caroline?" Bonnie said with a small head tilt.<br>The newborn vampire blinked as she looked over at Bonnie and smiled, "Hey, Bonnie!" She greeted, the two girls standing outside of Mystic Grill. "Oh mi God, you got a hair

cut?" She squealed as she caressed Bonnie's hair and examined it with a cheek grin.  
>Bonnie, smiled sheepishly as she shrugged, "Yeah, I went for a small change."<br>"Small? This is totally drastic! And I love it!" She piped, soon, the girls heading off to Caroline's house to chat over some lemonade.  
>"Have, you talked to Tyler?" Bonnie asked as her fingers traced the rim of the glass.<br>Caroline, pursed her pink lips as she shook her head, "No... I really just.. I don't want to see him, ever since that night. I still feel that horrible burning and aching and the pain

was unbearable... He just can't rebel against Klaus, and it drives me nuts," She explained breathlessly as she rubbed her temples, "As for Klaus, he keeps dropping in and

checking up on me, ever since our blood exchange. And he's so tense and awkward! I can't stand it."  
>Bonnie, knitted her eyebrows together in silent thought, for an odd reason she didn't favor the thought of Klaus being that/ close to Caroline, "Care, he hasn't... tried

anything right?"  
>Caroline, gave her an 'Are you serious?' expression, "No! Ew! He has a weird way of talking to people, he looks at you as if you've already had sex and you loved it so much<p>

and wouldn't mind doing it again. As if he's seen you bare so many times." She scoffed.  
>Bonnie, gulped, understanding exactly what she meant, because she felt that way around him. Like a small insect under a very large magnifier.<br>"I think, I'll be going. I'm heading to the boarding house to check up on Elena and see if she's there, besides I left my grimoire from practicing last week." She announced. Giving Caroline a quick girl hug and slipping out of her house and towards the Salvatore's home.  
>Bonnie's freshly cut hair waved in the chilly wind as she approached the Boarding house and walked up the broad steps before ringing the doorbell.<br>Waiting patiently as she rocked back and forth on her heels.  
>Soon, the large wooden door opened and revealed, Damon. Dressed in his black attire of a v-neck T-shirt that was black and with matching jeans, boots.<br>"Oh, well well well, look who got a haircut," He announced with a quirking smirk as he leaned against the door and let her in.  
>Bonnie, only rolled her eyes as she walked in. "Is Elena here?" She asked, running her fingers over the bookshelves as she scanned for her grimoire.<br>"Nope," Damon replied as he popped the 'P' before strutting over to the drink cart, "So, little witch that just got a hair cut, what's with the change? And mind me asking, what are you doing here?" He asked with a slither as he opened up a bottle of bourbon. The vampire looked a little drunk from the slur in his words and the lame look in his eye.  
>Bonnie, pulled out her grimoire as she sighed and looked over at him, "First, is it really that important? And second, I came back for this." She held up her grimoire.<br>"Oh, you're witchy juju book."  
>The witch only rolled her eyes, something she'd do a lot around Damon, because of his annoying words.<br>"By the way, you won't be seeing Elena for a while. She's off like Hansel and Gretel with little Mr. Tousle. Seems like their back to their smoochy ways." Damon slurred with thick sarcasm as he took a swing of his drink.  
>Bonnie, arched a brow as she watched him, sensing a hint of jealousy in his voice. Damon Salvatore, seemed very much like the jealous type, the type that would drink it away and complain with whining.<br>"Well, I'm gonna get going. See you later-"  
>"Bonnie?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>The vampire, furrowed his brows as he watched her, "Has... has he/ been bothering you again? You seem pretty sulken, especially after little puppy dog boy vanished." He recalled.  
>Bonnie, felt a jolt in her heart by the mention of Jeremy as she pursed her lips and shook her head, "I'm fine. I know Elena did it for the best... As for Klaus, it's not really your concern, Damon."<br>"Why not? The guy is a psychopath hybrid, who knows what the hell he could do to you!" He exclaimed.  
>Bonnie, scoffed, "He's barely with me! If you want to worry about someone, worry about Caroline or Elena, since you're always after her ass!" She shot back, instantly regretting it by the flinch in his eye that showed hurt. "Damon, I'm sorry." She breathed quietly as she licked her lip and pursed them into deep thought, running a hand through her short hair.<br>The vampire only nodded as he sat down and stared into the fireplace, not uttering one word.  
>The witch, on the other hand felt bad for her spiraling words and usually could never hold her tongue. She cleared her throat, "I'll see you later," She said quietly before walking out of the house. 'Why did I do that?' She kept ringing in her mind as she walked back towards her house, her grimoire by her side.<br>Later that night, Bonnie rested in her room. Used to the silent house and her father always being absent from traveling jobs and work. The house was always silent, either music or TV or the chirping of morning birds were the sounds that filled the yellow cottage home.  
>Bonnie, never really had time to think of her life and future. She was alone, she felt alone. Ever since Jeremy, left it felt as if she was emptier than ever before. No security of anything or anyone. The teenage witch sat out on the front steps of her home, her elbows propped on her knees as her short curls tickled her cheeks and eyes. Small tears sprouting in her eyes as she sniffed and sobbed a bit. It felt good to cry at the moment. Crying could be a fruitful thing at some moments. But yet, the aching and closing in her heart felt horrible.<br>Her fingers gripped at her hair as she cried, her body shivering and shaking.  
>When only in a matter of seconds she felt a presence beside her, her red eyes turning slowly as she saw, Klaus. Sitting beside her on the porch as his face showed not one trace of cockiness or attitude. Just a man who seemed to understand what she was going through.<br>He gently, and ever so lightly ran his thumb over the tear streaking down her cheek, wiping it away with a tender touch before withdrawing, "Do you have anyone, love?" He asked softly, his native British accent drawing in.  
>Bonnie, at that moment didn't give him a snappy reply and only frowned deeply as she shook her head silently, "Have you ever felt as if the world was closing in on you? Trying to close off everything just like the world closes off on you? When in reality... all you want to do is just close off the thing inside of you? That... depression and loneliness.. Feeling as empty as an old house." She said in shudders as her eyebrows were frowned and her eyes dazed as she stared at her lap.<br>The original, smiled lightly as he looked ahead, his own elbows propped on his knees, "In reality.. yes.. I have. A clear sign of what I was two years ago, Bonnie. A man who was so lonely and only found refuge in creating Hybrids and... doing the most foul things. Sure, I'm still a dick," He smirked lightly, "But.. after a while.. Being bad started to feel.. not very good. It's gets old and you're only wasting time. I had all the time in the world, sure. But you don't.. and I don't either.. I might be immortal, but there comes a time where a vampire or werewolf or hybrid actually dies." He said thoughtfully.  
>Klaus's grey eyes showing not one sign of mock as he was only presented normally, "Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won t either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning. You have to love. You have to feel. You have to live/. It is the reason you are here on earth. You are here to risk your heart. You are here to be swallowed up. And when it happens that you are broken, or betrayed, or left, or hurt, or death brushes near, let yourself understand that... those moments wasted have only been sweet. You've tasted as many as you could, it's a bittersweet feeling... Like life. Don't end up like me... don't." He said with a nod as he met her eyes, sincerity flooding into them as Bonnie watched him carefully, tears still twinkling in her eyes as in that moment she let the dark hybrid envelop her in his arms, a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder as her head rested on him. Crying into his shirt as he gently soothed her, feeling his lips on the top of her head. Not the kind of 'lust' like. But more of a gentle and soothing kind, the kind that only showed that he supported her. On all standards.  
>"Don't use time or words carelessly, love... Neither can be retrieved." He whispered, and from there Bonnie and Klaus had taken an understanding and the world cracked open into an infinite chaos. Not a bad chaos, but a beautiful chaos. Bonnie, hugged him tighter, only feeling stronger and protected in the hybrid's arms. She could only wonder... only wonder why he opened up to her... only wonder.<p>

**A/N** : Also, Bonnie's haircut is a pixie cut, sorta like this. .com/post/16991001260

and other short styles. But with bangs. xD btw that's my tumblr, you can follow if you'd like!


	4. Jealousy : 3

**A/N : Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I've been a little busy and have been writing some other stories, but, here's another chapter! It's short but I hope you enjoy! Please, review. It means a lot.**

Chapter Three : Jealousy

It had been two weeks since Klaus's and Bonnie's friendship took off, their friendship wasn't really a friendship like Elena or Caroline. But more of an understanding and acquaintance. Bonnie, didn't expect the original to be... normal and not a complete psychopath. He had his normal words and thoughts and wasn't so bad, he had a cocky attitude but that was him.  
>Bonnie, didn't utter one word of them spending time together to Elena or Caroline, afraid they'd call her a back stabber. Since, Klaus was still the enemy after all. It was a Sunday afternoon in Mystic Falls and a storm was only inching closer and closer by the sight of lush grey clouds filling in on the dark sky. She planned on spending the stormy night in her house with a marathon of Big Bang Theory, but then got a text from Elena to go to the boarding house since she wanted to spend time with her and Caroline. Elena had healed her relationship with Stefan, they weren't fully back on, but enough for her to still have that glint in her eye whenever she saw the Salvatore. Apparently, Damon never really was the one for her... Damon. Bonnie didn't forget about the awkward tension after her harsh words towards him. And she had apologized so she didn't need to apologize again, she hated apologizing. And she hated the fact of never apologizing.<br>The witch set off into her baby blue Honda and drove off to the boarding house where from the thick wooden door she could hear chatter.  
>Sooner or later, the door swung open and to her surprise she saw, Klaus. "Hello, Bonnie," He said with a small quirking smirk as he leaned against the frame.<br>Bonnie, gave him a skeptical look, "What are you doing here?"  
>The hybrid shrugged, "I just dropped by without a care, after all there's a scary storm going on. I'm sure the Salvatores would want some company," He replied as he widened the door and let her in.<br>Bonnie, reluctantly walked in and found Damon, as always by the drink cart with a glass of blood mixed with some type of alcohol. And, with Stefan and Elena sitting on the couch, with intense eyes on Klaus.  
>"Caroline, isn't here yet?" Bonnie asked as she plopped down on another seat by Elena. The brunette shook her head, "She can't make it... She says she had to have an urgent talk with Tyler," She said with raised eyebrows that held a suggestion that the hybrid and blondie were back together.<br>Bonnie, chuckled lightly, until she felt Klaus, sit in front of her on another chair. Stefan's brooding eyes kept watching his every move, "What are you doing here, Klaus?" He asked suspiciously. "Who knows, maybe I came over for loneliness. My family can be very boring. Especially, Elijah and Kol with their furrowed cave man brows." Klaus replied with a careless shrug.  
>His response didn't seem to satisfy the Salvatore brothers, well, only Stefan. Because, Damon on the other hand was only eyeing Bonnie, at the corner of his bright blue orbs.<br>The witch took notice in it and immediately looked away and chatted with Elena, pretending that the tension between her and Damon, the original was non existence.  
>"Bonnie, can I have a word with you in private?" Elena asked silently as she doe like eyes did show a sign of seriousness.<br>Bonnie, nodded and followed her into the kitchen, leaving the boys in an awkward silence. However, Klaus was freely breezed and neutral. "What is it?" Bonnie asked with knitted brows as she leaned against the counter.  
>Elena, gulped lightly, "Bonnie, what is going on between you and Klaus?"<br>"What? Nothing." Bonnie lied, semi lied anyways. There wasn't anything between her and the hybrid... only a small acquaintance of friendship.  
>"Are you telling me the truth? Because he arrived at the boarding house only ten seconds before you! As if he knew you were going to be here!" Elena exclaimed quietly as her eyes darted to the living room to make sure they weren't ease dropping.<br>Bonnie, knitted her eyes brows further to where they formed lines on her forehead, "I...-"  
>"Bonnie, if there is anything going on between the two of you... you need to stop it. Now."<br>"Elena, nothing is going on! I don't know why he is here, but... at least he's not doing anything." The witch breathed as she eyed the living room, seeing the vampire still in tension.  
>Damon, was gripping his glass of bourbon as he glared at Klaus, whom, was simply smirking and looking around. Stefan, was eyeing his every move.<br>"He can't be trusted... not after everything," Elena said quietly as her arms were crossed tightly over her chest.  
>Bonnie, arched a brow as she looked over at the brunette, "How come we easily forgot of all the things that Damon did?" "Now, you're on Klaus's side?" Elena said with skeptical eyes.<br>"It's not about which side, Elena. I'm just simply noting it. Maybe, he has other intentions... a different side." Bonnie said under her breath, gulping a bit. She couldn't tell Elena about her heart to heart talk with the hybrid. From the past days of spending time with him. She would be judged. Easily.  
>Elena, didn't have time to reply, because at the instant there was a crash in the living room, the sound of a glass breaking in a hundred shatters.<br>The two girls gulped and widened their eyes at each other before darting back into the living room to see Damon pinning Klaus against the wall with a tight grip at his throat.  
>"Damon! Stop it now!" Bonnie shouted as she saw the two men brawled like wrestles on the ground with Stefan trying to rip them apart.<br>The two managed to break it off as Klaus, carelessly wiped some blood from his lips and straightened out his shirt with a snort, "Better watch it, Husky. A fight with a hybrid isn't very wise."  
>"Fuck you!" Damon snapped as he jabbed a finger at the original with blue orbs that were filled with anger and fire.<br>"What the hell was going on?" Elena asked with confusion.  
>"Klaus, was just being arrogant," Stefan said with a glare at the original, whom shrugged as he flickered his grey orbs over at Bonnie.<br>Bonnie, only furrowed her brows as her eyes flickered between Damon and Klaus, feeling the ever lasting tension that she was sure would never end. "Next time, you should shut your mouth. Not everyone wants to know every fucking thought that runs through your mind." Damon said with a dryness in his tone.  
>"It's called Opinions, Damon. A lot of people have them. Like, Elena who probably has given her own opinion of thinking that the younger Salvatore is way more better than you and hell, even Miss. Bennett, has her own opinions, which I mentioned and will mention again. Perhaps, she prefers a hybrid over a regular mediocre vampire!" Klaus shot, only to make the blue eyed vampire burst of rage as he went for him again but was dodged by Stefan.<br>Bonnie and Elena both were flustered.  
>The witch, managed to gain her movements as she grabbed Klaus's arm and dragged him out of the boarding house, ignoring Damon's rioting protests, "You fucking evil looking leprechaun! I'll get you!"<br>Klaus, only snickered and did a movement of jerking off as he continued to walk out with Bonnie. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie questioned as she closed the door and stood at the doorway with the original. The sound of the viral rain dropping from the sky in heaps. "You should be asking what the hell is wrong with your, Salvatore. Not me." Klaus replied with a careless shrug of his shoulder.  
>The witch scoffed as she shoved him a bit from the anger swelling inside of her, "He's not 'mine'! No one belongs to me and I don't belong to anyone! I'm not a damn box you ordered from Amazon with your name stamped on it! I don't prefer Damon or you!"<br>"Good, because he doesn't deserve you!" The hybrid snapped as he glared down at her hazel orbs. His own swelling of jealous rage bubbling up inside of him. "What are you talking about? You told me that you wouldn t be jealous, Bonnie recalled with a sigh of exhaustion.  
>I also said that I would try some chipmunk blood, that didn t happen either. Did it? Klaus shot back with his hands thrown out in exclamation.<br>Bonnie, furrowed her brows together, "Look, I don't give a pair of what type of blood you drink or what you think. You're back to being a douchbag and it's getting on my nerves. So do me the favor of leaving me alone and don't fucking talk to me!" She shouted before shoving him off the door which he was leaning on and went back into the boarding house before slamming the door in his face. Leaving the original in skeptical blinks and rage as he bit his tongue and tried not to scream of anger and frustration.  
>Bonnie, turned from the door as she growled and huffed, flickering her eyes up to see the two Salvatore brothers and Elena, looking at her with wide eyes and confusion.<br>"You guys have been spending time together, haven't you?" Damon asked with a little narrow in his eye.  
>"What is it to you, Damon?" Bonnie asked with a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair.<br>"It's a lot to me, have you forgotten that he is the enemy?"  
>"Everyone has forgotten about your murders and spreading of bodies around Mystic Falls! Now you're a fucking hero to everyone! Everyone forgave you easily! And gave Stefan shit, for the longest of time! And now the same for Klaus! He has another side to him! I've met that side and he's not always a douchebag! He turns it off and on! Just like his humanity, but he does have redemption and guilt. If only you would just open your eyes and stop judging!" Bonnie exclaimed before turning and storming out of the boarding house.<p> 


	5. Salvation : 4

**A/N : So here's another chapter! I hope you guys like it. I had a bit of inspiration from Book Bamon, to those who read the books, you'll notice the hint of it ;)**

**excuse any grammar or spelling errors, also the format. Please review! It means a lot and I like to hear opinions and ideas!**

Chapter Four : Salvation

Bonnie, was fuming. No, more than fuming. She was on the verge of causing a hurricane as the storm grew, while pounding out on the front lawn of the Boarding house, stalking to her Honda and drove off. Gripping the steering wheel with a firm grip, making her knuckles look white. Chapter Four : Salvation Bonnie, was fuming. No, more than fuming. She was on the verge of causing a hurricane as the storm grew, while pounding out on the front lawn of the Boarding house, stalking to her Honda and drove off. Gripping the steering wheel with a firm grip, making her knuckles look white.  
>Her hazel eyes were narrowed and paired with flared nostrils as she drove through the powerful storm. First, Klaus being a douche and now Damon, thinking that he could just tell her what to do. Everyone was against her at the moment and she couldn't stand it.<br>The witch was on the breaking point as she drove around a slithery curb. The rain was falling tremendously and hitting the windshield of her car with heavy drops as the wipes waved frantically on the shield. Bonnie, squinted her eyes as she tried to see, but failed as the car began to grow more slithery on the street, sliding to the side where it was the peeking of the forest and in a blink of an eye the car tilted into the forest, tumbling down the hill as Bonnie screamed, her powers just numb at the moment. Just like her entire body.  
>The car came to a slamming hut and it seemed as if everything went black. Her world was literally upside down.<p>

Klaus's POV

Klaus, was a man with a short temper and couldn't help but love to be in charge. Demanding people to give him what he wanted or needed. He wasn't used to people telling him off and actually telling the truth of his character. He didn't like being criticized... especially from someone he took interest in. The witch was brave to stand up to a over 500 year old vampire. He might've shown her a little... different, side to himself but still. It bothered him on the highest of all levels.  
>The original was strolling through the forest, his own form of not going on a rage spree. He had been trying to control his temper, anyway. Redemption and guilt was a bitch.<br>He heavily sighed as he continued to walk, somehow, feeling a familiar scent hit his nostrils... blood? No, not bunny blood... something richer and more tasty than that. He'd been on the blood bag diet, but maybe one human wouldn't hurt? The hybrid, walked towards the scent with a strut of a panther setting for his prey. Licking his long fangs and hearing the light leaves crunch beneath his boots.  
>He was ready for the pounce, only that a crashed car that was flipped over with rising smoke was sprawled on he forest floor. And he could hear a fading heart beat, which only made him completely drown out from the hunting phase.<br>The car looked familiar... Very familiar.  
>He focused himself and sped to the car at the driver's side. Seeing a sight of cropped black hair that was in spiraling curls... That hair could only be Bonnie... His witch.<br>In a quick, he crouched to the car and managed to get Bonnie, out of the car. She was out of it, her eyes closed and her heartbeat still managed to go strong. She was in limbo and covered in blood with scratches and bruises.  
>He caressed a strand of hair from her eye, his thumb stroking down her olive cheek as he frowned deeply. He could only be happy that she wasn't dead. He didn't care much for people, but for an odd reason... he wouldn't feel the same if she died and that was stupid. He lived a long life without her, but now knowing there was someone like her out there... he couldn't rest and couldn't a thought, he sped towards the most closest known residence. The Salvatores. Sure, he has his tussle with the blue eyed demon but Bonnie was in danger. And he wasn't going to risk anything.<br>In high speed he busted through the door only to be shouted at.  
>"What the fuck are you-" Damon began, but then saw Bonnie and his profanities cut short, "What did you do to her?" He questioned with accusing eyes as he followed behind Klaus, up the stairs to the bathroom, along with Stefan and Elena.<br>"Oh, shut up. I didn't do anything. She got in a car accident and I found her car in the forest," Klaus explained in midst of going into the large bathroom and heading for the tub, needing to get the cuts clean and the pricks of twigs out of Bonnie's skin. It seemed as if the pricks of bushes just found their way into her skin.  
>Elena, gasped as she saw Bonnie's bloody figure, "Stefan! We have to help her, does she still have a pulse?" The doe eyed girl was already panicking, reasons for why Stefan, tried to soothe her and led her out of the room. "Get away from her, I'll handle it." Damon said firmly as he pushed, Klaus, aside and carefully rested Bonnie into the tub with warm water, her clothes were getting wet and as much as he dreaded, her had to remove them in order to clean her up.<br>"Excuse me, but I found her. So I will take care of her," Klaus argued as he went to shove him, but was only interrupted again.  
>"It's my/ house and /I/ will do it. I don't need some sick original to be touching places that aren't needed." Damon hissed as he nodded his head towards the doorway with a threatening look in his eye. Klaus, scowled as he had the urge to spit on him but forgot it as he stormed out and slammed the door. Leaving Damon and Bonnie. The vampire obviously liked the witch and had an itch to kiss all the wounds away, but he did respect her. Keeping his eyes averted as he removed her top and jeans and just left her in her underclothes.  
>He could clearly see her breast through the soaked bra, but still kept a low gaze as he began to treat her. Oddly, the pines were stuck into her skin and she had rashes from getting caught in the bushes. Her caramel skin was quite pale with scratches and scraps as his brows were furrowed in concentration. Taking each prick and pine out of her pores and wiping the blood away. Thankfully, she didn't have any damaged bones or life threatening wounds... however her pulse wasn't very strong and it was pushing Damon, on the edge and making him worry. Which was something new.<br>He shouldn't have cared if she wad dying or not. Why wouldn't he let Klaus, treat her? He felt overly protective of her and he hadn't felt that in a long time ever since caring was suddenly a problem to Elena. The vampire, without a doubt bit into his wrist and drawed blood to Bonnie's pouty lips, letting it drop within her throat and make her heart grow more stronger. He wasn't going to change her, he only simply was getting her stronger and now she just had to very careful not to die.  
>It was only in a matter of seconds for him to question himself, why was he doing this? Why to Bonnie out of all people? He couldn't stand her. He couldn't stand her sassy and witchy ways and not to mention being the most judge mental teenage girl he had ever met. She was so... spunky and loyal and strong. Everything he wanted to be.<br>Oddly, most of the time it felt amazing to be bad ass and an eternal stud... but now... It didn't seem so great as being... good... doing something for someone... For anyone.  
>Helping. He felt fantastic at the moment, finding himself smiling. A genuine smile. A genuine feeling of humanity crawling up within him. His fingers caressing the olive cheek of Bonnie, her skin so smooth and soft like silk against his finger tips. His eyes searching ever feature and detail of her face. The slanted curve of her plump lips and the arch of her formed brows. The small point in her nose and the almond shape of her eyes that were cat like. Like devious Siamese eyes that looked at your every move.<br>He even took time to let the inner man of him come out and admire her curvy body. The color of her smooth skin that was like a bar of Milkyway. Her thick and formed legs and round hips that were just begging to be touched. But he didn't, his hands were kept to himself and only caressing her upper arms and cheeks. The ointment for her wounds, curing her in moments.  
>Damon, was positive that his expensive black shirt was soaked but he didn't care at the moment. He was only hoping that she would awake from her limbo. He waited patiently and waited... and waited. He was trying to be patient, and was willing. But only at the moment was disturbed by a Klaus and Stefan who looked horrified.<br>"Why. Is. There. Blood. On. Her. Mouth?" Stefan questioned with clenched fists as he glared at his elder brother.  
>Damon, rolled his blue orbs, "She was losing her pulse, I only gave her a bit of blood. Calm your tousled head."<br>Klaus, looked pretty tense as well as he eyed Bonnie with worry, his eyes not scanning her body and only looking at her face with a strong frown.  
>"Wha-... what's going on?" A mumbled jaw asked as Bonnie, blinked her brown orbs open with confusion. Her world was spinning and everything seemed faded. She felt that her body was in water and the room smelled of blood and medicine. Was she in the hospital?<br>No way, it was a house bathroom. An an expensive one at that. There was a funny taste in her mouth, salty and rusty.  
>"Bonnie?" She heard a voice question, it sounded familiar. Way too familiar, the voice that made her say, 'Go away, demon.' But that was only in her mind.<br>"Da... Damon?" She mumbled, her voice raspy and a bit weak.  
>"Get out, I'll help her." She heard someone say, it sounded like Elena. It had to be her.<br>Klaus and Damon gave the doe eyed girl a dirty look before slipping out of the bathroom, along with Stefan, whom was always respectful with women.  
>Bonnie's head was spinning and she was highly confused. What happened after that terrible crash?<p>

"Wait. Klaus, saved me?" Bonnie asked with wide awake eyes and a voice filled of surprise as she sat on the edge of Stefan's bed with a towel wrapped around her short pixie hair and in new clothes that Elena managed to grab from her house.  
>Elena, pursed her lips as she nodded, sitting beside her, "He brought you here. You looked really bad and well, Damon took you in from there. Helped clean out the wounds and take out the pine pricks that were in your skin. As for your car... I'm positive that State Farm just took it out of the forest in pieces."<br>Bonnie, sighed as she rubbed her temples. A side of her was absolutely thankful for Damon and Klaus. Who would've known the two most psychotic vampire actually saved a poor human like her. And then another part was pissed off, partly, because she was half naked in the tub and wet at the manner. And there was, Damon. Right by her half nude body. "Where are they?" Bonnie asked quietly, as she looked over at Elena with a frown.  
>"Downstairs. Klaus, already left. But he said that he wishes you health." She said with a raised brow, "He looked pretty concerned. Just as much as, Damon."<br>Without a doubt or thought, Bonnie stood from the bed and headed down the stairs. Stefan, was recently heading up the stairs as he looked relived at Bonnie's up and abouts, "I'm glad you're on your feet again," He said with a smile and nod in regard.  
>Bonnie, returned the smile and nodded, "Thanks, you know... for letting me in... especially after me outburst-"<br>Stefan, waved it off as if it weren't a problem, "Don't even mention it. You were right." He nodded in encouragement before heading up the stairs just as Bonnie went down.  
>She managed to take off the ridiculous towel off her hair and shake her short curls out that sprinkled water. "Hey hey, I just changed my shirt," A husky voice said.<br>The witch turned to meet Damon's, chest as she looked up, "Sorry," She mumbled.  
>The blue eyed vampire only chuckled as his smile dropped in a moment like a switch, "So, you feeling better?"<br>"Yeah, I could be better, but... compared to the dizziness and pain.. I'm good." She nodded with a small gulp before returning her eyes to his face, "I wanted to say... thank you. For... for healing me..." She hated saying thank you to him, it felt so alien and awkward slipping from her lips. But she said it anyway. She knew she had to.  
>Damon, only nodded with pursed lips, "You're welcome," He murmured as he rocked back and forth on his heels a bit. The silence was a bit awkward but not fully as they just stared at each other. As if speaking silent words that only they couldn't understand.<br>Only in the moment, the vampire stepped a bit closer as he bent his knees to reach her ear, whispering quietly, "Salvatore in Italian means, Savior... and I was glad to be at your service." His words sent chills and shivers down her spine, goose bumps spreading all over her skin like a chain reaction. Each one traveling by as her eyes closed for a moment and then the next he was out of sight and she only heard the close of the entrance door. And in the feelings she felt, there was no salvation to escape. and awkward slipping from her lips. But she said it anyway. She knew she had to.  
>Damon, only nodded with pursed lips, "You're welcome," He murmured as he rocked back and forth on his heels a bit. The silence was a bit awkward but not fully as they just stared at each other. As if speaking silent words that only they couldn't understand.<br>Only in the moment, the vampire stepped a bit closer as he bent his knees to reach her ear, whispering quietly, "Salvatore in Italian means, Savior... and I was glad to be at your service." His words sent chills and shivers down her spine, goose bumps spreading all over her skin like a chain reaction. Each one traveling by as her eyes closed for a moment and then the next he was out of sight and she only heard the close of the entrance door. And in the feelings she felt, there was no salvation to escape.


End file.
